


The History of the Dark Elves

by TaleweaverNLM



Series: The Dargon and The Wolf [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleweaverNLM/pseuds/TaleweaverNLM
Summary: this is a history of the Dark Elves in my novel - The Dragon and The Wolf Book 1: The Necromancer's Amulet





	The History of the Dark Elves

Long ago, he Dark elves once stood abreast with their breatharian of the light. The great cities of Han’ra and Thil’Dar standing as twin pillars of guardianship for all who dwelt in their shadow and beyond.

Many say the Dark Elven fall from grace was long coming, and thou those who say such things are not wrong, they are not right either. Where many still sight the Dark Elves’ darker skin or even their preferred magicks as signs of even darker hearts, it was not the Dark Elves that set about their own ruin.

History books will tell you the tail of the cities’ great kings, of betrayal and a lust for power that ultimately ended with the Dark Elf’s defeat. Those who lived thru it, however, will tell you a darker tale.

In the home of the Dark Elven king’s family, is where the story starts. A child, taken from his bed before his first birth day, and mourned as lost by Han’ra Royalty and its people.

In his turmoil, the great king beseeched any of the gods who would listen, to aid in his son’s return.

He was answered, a great being would aid him, on two conditions. First, the son, then youngest of the line, was to be made crown prince so he may ascend the throne and Second, that the king would only remain on his thrown until the youngests majority.

Believing these to be signs of favor and promises of prosperity the king agreed.

Not a fort night later, the youngest son was returned to the city, and all rejoiced!

But they had all been deceived…

As promised, the king stood down on the youngest’s majority and handed over the crown.

It would spell doom for the city.

For the one who had returned was not the son, but only a shell, an avatar for a great evil.

When the family realized the deception, it was too late.

The city was plunged into a war against their kin, Han’ra struck Thil’Dar on the longest night of the year, using the darkness to strengthen themselves.

Ultimately, the Dark Elves lost, but at a great cost. The Dark Elven army was decimated, leaving only a handful of militants in the end. All had mobilized, man and woman, any and all over the age of majority had borne arms in the siege, leaving their population nearly nonexistent.

Though the light elves fared better, it was not by much. Many had been overwhelmed by the sheer number while many others who fell were innocents, the children and elderly or injured.

In the end, the Light Elven lost almost half of the residence in Thil’Dar, near a third of their population. The Dark elves, were nearly whipped from existence.

Those that did not parish were placed into service, made to repair what they had destroyed.

Even those who had not lived in Han’ra were punished, though not by any lawful people. The Dark Elves became a hated sight and an introverted race as a result. 

Even now, almost two thousand years after their defeat, the Dark elves are nowhere near the number of their past and most have forgotten the truth of their fall. Even families who reach great nobility are treated with shrewd eyes and distrustful hearts.

Though Han’ra was abandoned, it’s people put in chains and its walls in ruin, Thil’Dar still stands and is lauded as the Light Elven capitol. The ruins of Han’ra were left to stand as a symbol, a warning to some, and a victory for the Light Elven.

No one knows the name of the great evil that placed itself in the last kings body, but I hold no doubt that it still watches the world, waiting for its next opportunity to wreak destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out the actual novel!


End file.
